Avengers 2 opening scene
by awesomeness50
Summary: Something I threw together for the sequal based on the bonus ending.


Avengers 2 opening scene

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. If I did I would be loaded.**

**Based on the mid credits scene, I've put together a little something that might work for the sequel**

**Narration:** When the universe was young, all was chaos. To ensure a form of control so the universe would not destroy itself 6 infinity gems were created by the One Above All each controlling a different aspect of the universe. These infinity gems held control over Mind, Space, Power, Soul, Reality and Time and where scattered to the far corners of the universe. However long before the Earth had come to be many had tried to collect all these gems in search of power and to this day all have failed. And so with every effort to unite the gems, they move from place to place across the universe and have done so for countless millennia never knowing where they may reappear.

**Western Australia,**

**1954**

At a large mining site at the middle of nowhere in Western Australia a wealthy American man leads an expedition deep underground. As a large drill digs through the ground it suddenly stops surprising the workers. While they continue to drill the giant device explodes and the workers run.

The leader of the expedition runs out as he hears the screams and explosion. Out walks a man with dark hair and a moustache in an expensive outfit wearing a buttoned shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and top buttons undone and. One of the miners runs to him and yells "Howard Stark! Where's Howard Stark".

Howard grabs the miner by the shoulders and says "Calm yourself I'm right here. What's the meaning of this"? The rattled worker replies "Mr Stark I think we found it. It's what we've been looking for". Howard looks at the mining site in awe and replies "We found it. All my travels and spending was not in vain".

Howard runs to the lab looking for his chief scientist who sits at his desk performing intensive calculations. He is a tall man of intellectual appearance wearing glasses and smoking a pipe, with brown hair and a short beard. Howard stark barges in and yells "Doctor Richards we have a breakthrough. Help me grab the equipment and let's go"! The scientist turns calmly and replies "Certainly Howard, but please call me Nathaniel".

Half an hour later they are alone at a sealed off area around a giant crater of glowing energy with both men in extreme hazard suits. Nathaniel holding a large scanner device says "Howard this energy signature matches my previous hypothesis. I'm getting off the charts readings for cosmic energy and it's effect on our equipment is just as predicted. Howard you're time and money was not a waste this is a cosmic gem. It appears to be red but we can't be certain if the colour has any meaning".

Howard holding a large containment cylinder scoops up the gem and says "This ought to hold it. Stark Industries patented zero gravity, energy dampening stasis field with vibranium cover. Same stuff as Captain America's shield".

While the playboy millionaire is overjoyed Nathaniel looks on in concern "Ofcourse we have to run numerous tests, for all we know this could be more powerful than the tesseract".

Suddenly a large energy field appears before the two men as space itself is warped. They both look in fear and shock as they see before them an alien who looks almost human like but far larger standing 9 feet tall with dark purple skin dressed like a cosmic emperor. Worst of all he appears to be holding an identical gem to the one discovered only purple.

The alien greets them "I am Thanos, ruler of Titan. I demand you insects hand over the infinity gem which you hold. Do so and I will let you live". Nathaniel looks to Howard and says "This is your gem. What would you have us do"? After a moment pause Howard replies "I would have us run"!

As both men run with the gem Thanos waits giving them the idea of hope. Just as they think they are safe he appears in front of them again as before. Nathaniel says "That purple gem. It must give him the power of space. That means he can be anywhere at any given moment, his powers are boundless". Howard replies "Nathaniel you run back it's me he's after" and runs off.

As Thanos appear behind him he grabs Howard throwing him to the ground tearing his containment suit apart and yells "Give it to me or I will show you my true power". Just as Thanos is about to crush Howard, Nathaniel appears behind and fires an energy beam at Thanos knocking him down. Thanos turns around angrily and see's Nathaniel with a Hydra gun powered by energies from the tesseract itself.

Thanos shouts "You think to stop me with that weapon" and proceeds onwards. As he charges on Nathaniel lets out another blast knocking Thanos back but now the prepared Titan manages to hold his own. Just as Nathaniel is about to fire again Thanos teleports in front him and grabs the gun crushing it in his grip and lifts Nathaniel.

Looking him in the eye Thanos says "You will pay with your life miserable cretin", then instantly he hears from behind "Thanos you talk too much". As Thanos turns Howard stands in front of him holding the red glowing gem in his right hand and he throws his fist into Thanos chest sending him flying back and dropping Nathaniel.

Both men look up in shock at what just happened. Nathaniel pulling out a pocket eyepiece examines the gem and says "This gem, I think it may be the power gem". Howard replies "Well let's find out".

Thanos again appears before the two men and again Howard throws a devastating punch sending Thanos further. While the titan recovers Howard runs and leaping into the air comes down with his foot into the ground making a fault crack run through the ground into Thanos who falls into the earth. As he's falling Thanos again warps space to reappear not too far from Howard.

As the beaten alien looks on he holds up his hand and says "I will fight you no more human, I shall take my leave but I will make you one final ultimatum. The power of the infinity gems is far too great for a mortal man to comprehend. The time will come when you will not be able to control that gem which you hold and you will beg for Thanos to save you from its grip. Let he who wield it beware the power gem you hold, for if not used wisely it could destroy your very planet. I offer you to take it now from your hands and your planet shall be spared my wrath".

Howard looks on standing side by side with Nathaniel and says "Offer refused. Maybe you should hand over your space gem just in case".

Thanos backs off and remarks "You think you know the power you hold? You are no better than a child holding weapon. But know this human; this is the greatest mistake you will make, for I will return more powerful than I am now and you will all fall before me".

Howard says to Nathaniel "Doc, shut him up" and Nathaniel shoots another blast but Thanos disappears before it reaches him. As the two men stare on at the marvellous object they hold Nathaniel remarks "So what now Howard. I know you paid for this but is it really safe for us to hold? What if Thanos was right after all? Should we call the military or the president"? Howard replies "No Nathaniel this stays between us. We'll cook up some story about the explosion, and head back to the states. We put this away with Stark industries in the safest possible hiding place and only we are to know of this for now.


End file.
